totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle
Polls New one up soon. :3 Author News Here, I'll post updates about when a chapter will be posted, etc. Call me Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! 00:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 is taking a while. Expect it by Sunday. Only seven spots left on the Winner Guessing Contest! Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 22:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat here. Call me Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! 00:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the writing. I like your story alot.-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Thanks for the compliments! Any favorite parts yet? (I want to know what people like so I can continue doing those things) Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 22:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'm apparently supposed to comment about why I think Chrissy is the most attractive in TD:TJ, and the answer is: I have no idea... xD But I love the story so far, keep up the good work. I was told to get a signature , so I did 20:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. XD Guessing for Nic? Maybe he'll end up like Alejandro, get really far in the game, and then fail miserably. But who knows? I haven't even started the next chapter. Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 20:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I liked the chapter. The challenge idea was good also. Trey should go out with octavia.-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Yeah, I was thinking that too. There will be a couple surprises, but it's sure to be a bumpy relationship/friendship. XD Thanks. Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 21:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome chapter, Toad! :P, Gary pawns all!--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She' took the]] midnight train 18:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I love Gary, too. xD Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 22:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I just read chapter 7. I've been reading tiki jungle for awhile and I'm a huge fan of TDS (and Sharissa!) I'm loving the story. My favorite character still in the game is a few (Helga, Juila, and Octavia tie but Sharissa would be in their to except she's gone :( ) I'm afraid the terrible tikis will be gone intill one is left standing. I think if that happens it would be Devin because he keeps messing up but stays. I think he could even win based on that logic. But I don't want any more terrible tikis to go. If one has to let it be Nic. I can't wait for the next chapter! Rhonda the stalker fan! 01:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Octavia was voted out! She never really got to shine much more. Why did Over Nine Thousand want to lose? They could have sent all the tikis home and all made it to the merge along with live in the luxury hut. Or vote off Gary for costing them the challnge. Maybe this was some other story but has he not cost his team another challenge n TDTJ or TDS and got scott free. I hope no one changed the votes. I'm getting the vibe Arthur did. And if he did... >:( XD I did like the chapter, it was really good and I'm glad to see a new chapter! I'm glad Helga didn't go home as I didn't see her much in the chapter which made it seem like she was going home. But she stayed! All in all good chapter. P.S. Yes my comment is doneRhonda the stalker fan! 02:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) MEG!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO! ...and I'm over it. XD I really want to know who the mystery voter is. I have short comments. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 16:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah new chapter! It seems things are really getting interesting. First the mystery voter? Was the votes switched for Meg too? Either way the three suspects are Helga, Arthur and Trey. I'm leaning to Trey. He didn't react that much to Octavia being elimnated. And to get revenge on Gary for laughing about the prank he sent home Meg. It seems Helga didn't get anyone to vote for Trey she went for Meg. And Devin drinking beer? Something tells me this will come up again. XD I'm glad the merge is coming up and glad Helga and Juila made it! I think I might doing a ranking/ mystery voter opinon blog post. 19:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realize I wasn't looged in (last comment was mine but you probably guessed by the length XD). And that yeah was soppuse to be a yay. Sorry again. Rhonda the stalker fan! 19:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, guys. SG, it had to be done. xD Rhonda, thanks for the detailed theories and your blog. :3 Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 13:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I knew Trey was the mystery voter! You shouldn't trust a guy so mysterious! Curse you, Trey! Anyway, I kinda thought Devin might go home. I was starting to like Trey, but he's secured that nice spot in last place on my rankings. xD Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 22:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And now with Devin gone my predictions are all wrong. So Trey is the mystery voter. I feel like that mystery voter blog was all for nothing. Sorry I haven't done the rankings blog but I haven't had time between school projects, doctor appoinments, and after school activites. I will do them tommorow but I don't know when. I'm super sorry :( I hate Trey now. At least now he is interesting. XD When I heard the challnge was based on Niagara Brawls and realized there was an unequal amount of boys and girls (though my bad math skills failed to realize the ratio was 5:3) I was thinking.... Sharissa is back!!!!! But she wasn't :( Rhonda the stalker fan! 05:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Winner Guessing Contest Here, you can guess for the winner! The correct guesser will get to make a character for my next story. This means appearance, name, personality, stereotype, gender, and maybe even write the biography. The person who guesses 2nd place character gets to make up the name and stereotype of a character, but that is it. -_- Oh my gosh! Underwear that FLOATS!! 22:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Alex- Amanda- Arthur- ARTHUR MUST WIN!!! Zinc is morbidly obeeeese 15:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Carson- Chrissy-Shadowgeoff 18:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Devin-Youre2490 03:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Elena- Gary---On the 1st day [[User Talk:TDALindsayfan1|of Christmas, my true love gave to me]] 15:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Helga- For some reason she strikes me as early out or getting far. 23:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Julia-Sunslicer2, the Strategist '' 22:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for slipping in. xD I'm reading your amazing fanfic, and I think that Julia has the biggest chance of winning. Dramatic Kracko 18:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Manty- Meg- TDAddict Well... He's better than nothing. 03:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Nic- I was told to get a signature , so I did 20:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Octavia-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Sharissa- Trey- --'Not witch, warlock! It's a robe! ' Final Three Guessing Contest Now seems like a very good time to do this. It works just like the winner guessing, but you can have unlimited guesses. '''You can only change your guess after one character has been eliminated. '''Anyways, the winner will get to pick a character to return for the all-stars story, either from Tiki Jungle or the next story. (I'vve got all my School ones figured out) Good luck! Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 16:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Julia, Helga, Trey - 16:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Chrissy, Nic, Julia Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 16:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Devin, Helga, Juila - Rhonda the stalker fan! 08:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nic, Julia, Gary Dramatic Kracko 09:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Chrissy, Trey, Julia. 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 12:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Gary, Helga and Julia FTW!--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'I''' was]] born 14:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Arthur, Julia, and Chrissy. TDAddict Well... He's better than nothing. 11:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Devin, Julia, Trey I shall never tell a lie. Yet. -- Rex 21:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC)